Greater Than, Less Than, Inequal
by Master Attlon
Summary: They are two firends in different times. One is ancient and sacred. One is a promise based from friendship. She is crazy, wanting to do the impossible by any means. He is her closest, able to stand by her side and show her what she can't see. The girls take him as their friend. The man is capable of what they can't do. He is a changing character. He is inequal.
1. Meeting In An Odd Place

Greater Than, Less Than, The Inequal.

Suggestion 1: Meeting in an Unusual Place

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Medaka Box is owned by NisiOisiN. Please support the official release.

This is another in my three series one-shots. Depending on my ideas and motivation, I may take this one up as a regular series.

I got looking through the manga series again and saw the end of the anime series a few days ago. The scene with Anshin'in addressing the viewers was really funny and I thought it was very well done. But my favorite part was definitely how Kumagawa just made that coloring kid his bitch.

So I decided to make another story. This one isn't about how Naruto takes over Kumagawa's place (although I should probably make that another fic). But he will be replacing Zenkichi in the story, but all the other characters will be the same, even his mother. I love the guy but I just thought that that would be a good way to go. I also may add Naruto characters as this is a world Naruto is born into, not thrown into.

So, here we go.

**{{{{{{{{Greater}}}}}}}}**

A vast, empty nothingness in all directions is all that could be seen. Nothing in the far gone horizon could be made out. But nothing before you could even be understood. The space could be white as the center of a none existing sun. Or as black as the far off idea of a black hole. Whatever it was, there was nothing. No up or down, left or right, right or wrong, life or death. Before anything was even capable of sustaining matter and life, there was nothing.

Before anything had ever been, there was nothingness.

_"~Oh 999,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 bottles of beer on the wall, 999,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 of beer. I take one down, I pass it around, I have 899,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 bottles of beer on the wall~"_

Okay, so there is supposed to be nothing anywhere.

But in the vast recesses of nothing, was a possible existence. Of course, it also meant that everything else was possible and this was the patch of nothingness. But we have no place to say if it is or isn't. Perhaps it was just a ball of thoughtless emotions and ideas clumped together to from a state of consciousness in the void. Or perhaps it was the form of a beautiful, slender, brown haired woman in the nude. Singing as she waited for the oncoming bang to appear.

_"Oh, it is so boring just waiting here. I wish I could just jump forward and make it appear already."_ The being said as she continued to float in place, scrunching her knees up to her chest. _"But no~, I just had to wait for all this time, hoping that it would pass by quickly._" She opened her eyes and looked at nothing, _"wish there was something to do."_

_"You could start that singing thing again. That was pretty fun."_ The woman widened her eyes and jerked out of her closed position. She looked around and saw nothing again. _"I think that you have a very nice voice."_

_"Who is there? Show yourself!"_ She continued to look around but still found no source to the mysterious voice she heard. She turned around once more and saw an image before her. A tall man, taller than her by at least a foot was before her. He had a very well-toned body that she could see from her position. And finally, he had blood red crimson eyes and hair that she couldn't help but notice. She eyed the man with a doubtful expression.

_"Who are you?"_ The man had a wide smirk as he approached the small form of the lovely lady.

_"I'm just like you. I found myself in this crap place some time ago and been wandering around trying to find something. And then I find you."_ He lifts his hand and gropes her exposed breasts in his hands. _"And what a find I get"_ he said with a sultry tone in his voice. Before getting his head smashed in by the unchanged expression of the woman in question. _"What was that for? All I did was feel some meat out there for the taking."_

The naked woman grew a cruel smile on her face as she looked at the rude existence before her. _"Well, maybe I will tenderize some meat I see in front if me as well."_ She extended her hand and grasped the man's skull in her palm. She squeezed with all her might and smiled as the new man screamed in agonizing pain. She continued to break the man's body into pieces as she found a new source of fun in the emptiness.

She laughed contently as the man twitched in the space he was in. She turned back around and looked at him as he seemed to regain his senses. _"Well that was fun. Thank you for the entertainment, even if it started out quite unexpectedly, but I'm happy now. So you can leave now. You must be off to see the rest of this space before the boom happens."_

_"Hell no! I ain't leaving! I just found some hot meat I can grind in and you expect me to leave! I have to wait another 3 trillion something years until that bang comes along and I'm bored as fuck."_ He floated next to her, _"can I please stay? I'll make you happy I did._" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her with a hopeful look. She just looked at him with no change in her face, making him slightly deflate.

_"I'm not going to wait with a fool like you for this place to get some life. I feel like I would be harassed every day. So no!"_ She said sternly as she avoided his attention. She could feel that he was still behind her, looking at her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was floating with his legs crossed over.

_"Well I'm not leaving, so get used to my being here."_ She breathed out and rubbed her temples in relief. She was not going to get rid of this ass for a while now, she could just tell. She grumpily accepted his presence and floated in space again with her knees to her chest.

They stayed in silence for a few moments until his voice pierced the emptiness. _"Do you have a name? I feel like this eternity would be easier to take if I knew the name of the person I existed with."_

She let out a long sigh and prepared for his question. _"I thought the name Ajimu Najimi was good. It just had a nice ring to it."_ She said as she thought that a name had finally given her a feeling of actually being. She smiled happily until she noticed that the man behind her was fidgeting in his spot. Probably waiting for his chance to say what his idea was. _"*Huff* Okay, you are obviously going to wet yourself if you don't get to say what's one your mind. What is your ide-"_

_"I'm glad you asked! I am someone who will stand above all those that will come in the future. My very name shall cause fear to run down the backs of all that is and ever will be. When the time comes, I will defeat and destroy all those that even consider themselves strong. I AM KURAMA! MY WORD IS THAT OF GOD!"_ He screamed out as he entered a victorious pose.

All he got was silence.

He lowered his head to see Najimi looking at him with a deadpan stare. He shriveled up and clutched himself in a fetal position. She patted his back, trying to cheer him up.

_"Don't worry; we have plenty of time to work on that."_

**{{{{{{{{Lesser}}}}}}}}**

The sounds of multiple footsteps and running sneakers could be heard throughout the glistening hallways. Men and women in white doctor coats rushed all around the hospital in search of their runaway patient. "Where is she?" "We've lost sight of her!" "Oh God, the director is gonna have my nuts for losing that girl!"

A small girl with a white coat walked through the crowd of rushing medical officers. She looked like a child with light blond hair and blue eyes, scratching her head as she listened to the overflowing of worried complaints by the nurses. She grumbled and then stopped her advances. "Everyone, listen up! Medaka-chan couldn't have gotten far. She hasn't gotten out of her house in a long time, so she wouldn't leave so easily. Just calm down and be vigilant, okay." All the doctors and nurses slowed down and calmed themselves.

The little girl cutely rubbed her temples and sighed as the doctors started cooing for the missing girl like a lost puppy. Just how so many genius doctors could lose sight of a patient so easily, she would never understand. She continued to walk through the halls until she was in front of a door reading 'director'. She knocked on the door and waited in silence.

"Come in." She heard the answer and opened the door. She walked in and saw a dandy looking man with green hair, writing down some paper work on his desk.

"Director Tsurubami, I have some news." She took in a deep breath and steeled herself for his reaction "Medaka-chan has escaped. We are looking for her as we speak but I must apologize for our negligence."

The man stopped his work and lowered his pen. He leaned his head back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He slowly made a throaty laugh as the girl behind him looked at him suspiciously. "I know." The girl looked up at him in surprise as he stretched out his hand and reached for a photo. "She wouldn't be Hato-Nee's daughter if she followed the norms, Hitoyoshi-sensei. That is just what we have to expect from Medaka-chan."

She looked at the picture he held in his hands that portrayed a man and woman together. The man had a lean face and was taller than the woman beside him. He had dark purple hair that had two bangs and two ahoges at the top of his head. The beautiful woman beside him had a sweet smile on her face and wore a pink kimono. She had light green, messy hair that reached her neck. She softened her face in a sad, understanding look. "I'm sorry for your loss director; it must be hard to have lost your dear sister. And that little girl must be experiencing similar pain like that."

"Heh, yes. I hope that someday I will be able to spend more time with Medaka-chan, but until then, it would be best to see what she can do. So continue looking for her okay." The loli-looking doctor agreed as she stepped back and prepared to leave but was interrupted by another question. "By the way Hitoyoshi-sensei, did I hear that you couldn't find someone to take care of your boy?"

"Oh yes, my little boy didn't have a babysitter so I brought him to the nursery center. Is that alright?"

The man had a good laugh as he nodded his head and let the young woman get back to her business. He went back to his work as he continued his personal work. _'Hm, maybe a new conduit to the flask plan is a little boy with no talents. If he has no abnormalities, I could fashion one out of him and make one compatible with Medaka-chan.'_ He looked back at the picture of his beloved sister. He smirked as he continued to work on his formula. One way or another, he would find a way to work with Medaka-chan.

Even if she wasn't her, he could make her Hato-Nee.

After all, he worked better with defected products.

**{{{{{{{{Inequal}}}}}}}}**

Dozens of men and woman ran through the hallways, screaming out her name. She looked back over the corner to see that no one had spotted her. She ducked back behind the corner as several more nurses ran past her. The little girl in the pink dress continued to sneak past the worried workers like she was a Koga ninja. As she effortlessly weaved through the shadows, her mind wandered to what she believed to be the only problem she could not solve.

Why was she here?

What was her purpose?

Did she even have a purpose?

Did anyone?

_"Seriously, what do they even mean 'what reason'?"_ The girl froze in her attempted escape as she thought back to the words that strange boy said to her. _"They're all adults but they are missing the point. People are born for no reason, they live unrelated and die worthless sly. I bet you think the same thing to right...uh...Medaka-chan?"_ She felt her stomach drop at the empty, wicked smile the bunny carrying boy had as he challenged the existence to the people around them. The grey haired boy jumped to his feet and walked off as he was called for his appointment. _"You ended a lot of people coming here, right? That's fine, whatever the two of us do is totally fine."_

_"Because there's no goal to life, there's no point to being alive."_

The little two year old girl felt a growing sense of depression overcome her. She saw no possible exits to take in her worried state, and no hope. That is, until she saw a sign over a room that said 'Nursery Room'. She decided that it was the best option to take, so she moved toward the door and grabbed the handle, standing on her toes to reach it. She opened the door and quietly slipped through the crack. She silently closed the door to the childish room as more men ran past it.

She let out a quick breath as she had reached a safe point. She looked around at the new room she had escaped to. She then noticed that a small form in an orange hoodie was fiddling with some toys. The small child had continued to work with a wire puzzle as he started to grunt in irritation. He sighed in exasperation as he tossed the metal beside him as he turned to work on a 100,000 piece puzzle of the St. Basil Cathedral. He looked at two pieces and started to push the uneven sides together, growing angry that the pieces didn't fit.

The girl looked at the little boy's efforts in pity as she sighed and walked toward him. He noticed her coming toward him and looked up at her outstretched hand. "What?" The boy said in a soft, childish voice.

"Give it to me, I'll do it." She said in an arrogant, matter-of-fact tone. The visible part of the boy's face earned a miffed pout as he ignored the girl's offer. She raised an eyebrow in confusion "what are you doing? I said give it to me."

"No. I don't need some know it all little girl to do this. You probably couldn't do that metal thingy any better than I could." He said as he grabbed the wire puzzle again and waved it in front of her. In an instant, the wire was gone, in her hands, unhooked, and held in front of him. He gaped in shock at the pure ease the girl just showed as she held the puzzle up like she had pulled apart chopsticks.

He changed his gaze, looking embarrassed as he looked at the other toys around him. He held a jumbled Rubik's Cube in front of her as he walked back to the pile and grabbed another one and started working on it. "O-okay, let's try that again. I will race you to see who can solve this faster. And who ever wins is the b- NANI?!" He slightly yelped as he turned back around and saw that the girl had already fixed the toy and made all the colors match in only a few seconds. He dropped the toy and blanked as he felt a sense of utter defeat wash over him.

For the next hour, he continued to grab a toy and push it into her hands as he held a similar one in his hands. He continued this one-sided competition in hope that he would best the new girl at something. But everything he did proved useless at the hands of that little girl.

Building train sets, she somehow made a loopty-loop out of straight tracks.

Shoving the collapsible points in a twelve sided multidimensional die, she did that in an instant.

But the worst defeat of all was in several seconds she did the hardest puzzle book that he had ever encountered.

She found Waldo!

Damn.

The boy laid on his hands and knees in defeat in front of the new girl. A cloud of utter despair rain down on his head. "Y-you win. I can't win just yet. B-but g-give me time, I'll win I swear!" He looked up at the empty glare the girl was giving him. "W-what?"

"Why are you trying? What is the point of you testing yourself against me? There is no point for you and I to be having this pathetic competition. It is meaningless."

"Wow, you're a really grumpy girl, you know that. You are so young but you complain like an old lady. You're like my mom. Nothing is meaningless. We're just having some fun and you have to make it all sad."

The girl grew irritated and angry at the little boy in front of her as he twirled around and looked at all the toys around him. "Then why am I here? If nothing is meaningless and were having 'fun', then tell me why I am here?"

The boy stopped his whirling as his hoodie shifted and fell from his head. The shadow covering his eyes disappeared as it revealed blond hair and solid blue eyes looking at her. "Well, despite you being all mean and gloomy, you made this a lot more fun. So, I think you were born to make things better for people. You know, make them happy. I mean" he smiled at the girl who was becoming less disheartened as he continued "we just met, but I think we are going to be great friends." The girl lost the frown on her face as it was replaced with a straight line. "But" she looked up to see him point at her with a cocky smile "don't think that just because you could do all this that you are better than me. I'll show you that I can beat you at something, and then you will have to acknowledge that I'm the best, got it." He said as he changed his finger into an open hand to shake.

The girl looked at the hand with slight confusion until she gained a small smile and shook his hand.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Medaka. Medaka Kurokami."

"Hi Medaka. I'm Naruto Hitoyoshi. Remember that okay, because that name is a name you will never forget okay." He turned back around and started to work on any other puzzle he could find. The girl contemplated something as she watched him mess with the toys. She felt a new sense of hope and accomplishments envelop her for the first time in her life. A friend that wasn't terrified or scared of her ability. She felt like she couldn't find the right words to express this new hope, so she worked with what she could think of.

"Naruto... Please... Please marry me!"

"Are you crazy? No way."

**_Crushed_** would be the best term to describe her expectations.

**{{{{{{{{Inequal}}}}}}}}**

**_Done_**

**_With the new year, comes new stories and ideas. Three new fics along with Hunter could be made if I get the right motivation. And more on the way._**

**_This is just an idea I had about the Medakaverse with Naruto as her best friend. As someone who doesn't put her on a pedestal but tries to be beside and best her at what she does. So she doesn't have to feel alone in that concept. That doesn't mean that Naruto will be perfect like Medaka, but that does mean that he will do his best and not just leave everything to her._**

**_Also, this is a perfect chance to utilize multiple characters from Naruto as Abnormals and Minuses. The only hard thing I have to think through is the idea about whether I want these abilities to be natural (Pluses) or gained through deterioration (Minuses). But if it was a minus, I may have some ideas *COUGH COUGH* Sauske and Gaara *COUGH SARCASTIC PLAYED COUGH*._**

**_Anyway, here is to a hopeful new series. And the Kurama and Anshin'in-San thing won't be totally explained for some time. So just keep vigilant, Kay. Also, just like my other stories, I'll put Omakes and other things in later. But as far as Lemons go, that is up to you guys on when you want to see them._**

**_RxR_**

**_Thank You_**


	2. Helloooo MsPresident!

Greater Than, Less Than, Inequal

Suggestion 2: Helloooo, President!

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Medaka Box is owned by NisiOisiN. Please support the official release.

This was surprisingly well received. Probably because it is such a great show and not enough people write about it.

To be honest, sometimes the philosophy of this show just passes over my head. They go on for about six pages about this or that but in two chapters they say the opposite about it. But even with that complication, I still love this series.

Don't know how I will do the Japanese culture points though. But I'll cross that bridge later.

**{{{{{{{{Greater}}}}}}}}**

The theater was silent, not a sound to be made. Thousands and thousands of people sat in the rows, waiting for their new leader. The lights turned off as the doors were thrusted open. Footsteps could be heard as the lights focused on the new figure.

"Do you find this world boring?"

The feminine figure strutted forward, her long purple hair flowing behind her.

"Is your future dull?"

She swayed her hips back and forth, causing her especially large breasts to slightly bounce with each move.

"Is the present just 'going with the flow'?"

She walked up the steps onto the prepared stage. The lights shined down on her, giving a better view of the woman. She was wearing a black uniform, with her exposed cleavage at the front and a mini skirt to boot. She had stockings up to her thighs and shoes with a yellow cross on them. Attached to her left arm were five armbands, one red, blue, and three green.

"But be at ease."

She turned around to reveal her lean face and beautiful features. Her intense red eyes looking out at all of the students that had gathered. Bangs were surrounding her face as a long one went down the middle and a limp ahoge was resting at the top. She smiled out at all of the students.

"Because nevertheless, life is still a drama."

She grabbed the podium and her tone became serious.

"Starting today, I will be your new Student Council President. If there are any problems in your school life, love life, family or even personal problems, come to me. Write in my suggestion box and I will come to your aid. I will help you realize your happiness and see the best of yourself. I promise!"

The crowd cheered at her proclamation as words appeared on the jumbo screen behind her.

**Medaka Kurokami**

**Hakoniwa Academy Student Council**

**Year 1 Class-13**

**98th Student Body President**

**{{{{{{{{Lesser}}}}}}}}**

**Class-1-1**

A short girl with blue hair and an abnormally large curl on her head skipped towards her class. As she did, she hummed a tune and had no cares in the world. While she hopped, she heard many students talking about the same subject. The new student council president.

"Hey, can you guys believe our new president?"

"She is only a first year but won by a huge margin."

"I hear that she is the best in sports and academics."

"She's smoking hot but I heard that she is also super crazy."

The grinning loli girl chuckled silently at the progress of the lil'princess. She then started to head to the form of a blond boy with his head in his arms. She jumped into the desk besides him and rested her head in her hands.

"So Hitoyoshi, how does it feel to know the lil'princess is boss now?"

She got no reply in return.

She raised an eyebrow at his silence. "I've got to say, that was a pretty amazing bluff she pulled in front of the entire school."

She still had no reply.

She grew impatient at his reluctance to join the conversation. "I guess you could say that she is used to standing up in front of people!" She said as she lengthened her syllables to try and get an answer.

Nothing.

"Okay, what the hell? No one is this unenthusiastic when their best friend becomes the boss. What is wrong with you?" The mini-black hole said as she got all up in his covered face. She then noticed that she could hear slight muffled snoring sounds from his space. She backed off as her face became blank with realization.

"Hitoyoshi?"

'Zzzzzzzzz'

"Hhhhhiiiittttooooyyyyoooosss hhhhiiii?"

'Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzz'

"HEY NARUTO!"

The whiskered boy jumped up in fright as some drool dripped down his chin. "Wh-hu-whoziz- oh god no more Medaka! We've been making posters all night! I don't care if you want to put your face over a copy of the Mona Lisa, just leave me alone!" He raised his voice as his eyes were hazy and his head was swaying. He then noticed that he was not in the basement of his home but in his home room. He looked to his side to see his friend with a raised eyebrow at his proclamation.

"Oh, hey Shiranui. What's up? What am I doing here?"

She lowered her head in exhaustion as she shook her head in disappointment. "You're at school. We've been here for hours because the little princess won the election."

"Oh really, that's great. Good for her. Too bad bought Medaka though, she really wanted to win."

"Medaka is the lil'princess!"

"Really? Since when?"

"How out of it are you?"

"Oh it's pretty severe insomnia. I might die. I've been up for the last 146 hours helping her prepare for the election. Making posters, hanging banners, helping her with her speeches and assisting the other students. She was this close to selling me on the sidewalk to get the girl vote."

The little student laughed as she rolled around on the top of her desk. "That's hilarious. You're like her little mutt, coming at her beck and call."

He lowered his head into his hands and let out a painful sigh. "But the worst part was her practicing yesterday. She was going through all the issues, concerns and budget problems the school has had over the last ten years." He then flattened out as his arms hung off the side. "But then she thought that it would be too formal to talk about that, so she started practicing jokes. She was going to do a one man show of 'Who's on first'."

"Oh, I wish I could have seen that." The informant said as she started listening to his problems. The blue eyed student just shook his head in the negative.

"It was pretty good until I realized that girl has no business in comedy. It just ain't the same when a girl who has strived her whole life to complete everything perfectly starts making jokes." He then leaned back into his desk chair and yawned, "But at least it is over now."

"Yep." She sat on her desktop and swung her legs over the gap. "The girl who was first in nationals, best in sports and part of one of the richest families and had an unheard of 98% percent approval is now student president of one of the biggest and most prestigious schools in all of Japan. Can't see how that would boost her ego." She opened her eyes to look at the boy whose consciousness was faltering as she stalked. "So when are you going to join the council?"

"Midgetsaywhat?"

She smiled like a certain Wonderland cat as she held up her hand and laughed. "You know, how you are going to join her side when she comes and asks you. Like you always do." Naruto jumped from his seat and shook his head.

"Oh no no no no no no no no no no. I am not joining her." He grabbed his head as his bloodshot eyes widened in horror. "This was just the preparation. God knows what would happen if I actually joined the council. I would really die!" He let go of his head as he walked past the girl.

"No, that girl could take on the duties of an entire council and still do a better job." He shook his head as he headed for the classroom door. "If she wants to ask someone to be on the council, I hope she finds some idiot who couldn't put up a fight." He pulled the door to the side.

Only to see the aforementioned lunatic standing there, with a fan in her hand and a smile on her face.

Naruto slowly closed the door and headed to the window.

"Shiranui I'm taking the alternate route, I'll see ya later."

Just as he was about to take the jump from the third story window, a strong grip dug into his skull. He was pulled back and he felt his soul cower as he looked to see his best friend with the same smile.

"Now that is just mean Naruto, you were going to leave me."

As Naruto was only a little bit from losing his bladder control, the entire class started to gossip at the sudden appearance.

"Oh My God, it's the president."

"What's she doing here?"

"She is so hot!"

"Eye din't vot fer 'er!"

Medaka spun on her feet and walked towards the door, pulling a fighting blond. "Come along Naruto, we have business to finish."

"No! NO! Not like this! I have so much to live for!" He looked up to see Shiranui waving at him comically. "Shiranui! Save me! I don't want to die! HEEEELLLLLPPPP!" He was pulled out of view.

The class just looked to the door in silence before forgetting the matter and chatting about nothing.

A boy with green hair and glasses walked over to the rolling bluenette. "What was that? Is he okay?"

"It's nothing Hyûga-kun, he's fine. There wasn't a blood splatter on the floor once he left the screen so he was probably dragged to her lair."

"Uh...okay? Hitoyoshi and the president, what's with them?"

The girl stopped rolling and looked up at the squinting teen. "Well, they're old friends you see. But in my opinion, they are more like old enemies. Chehehehe..."

**{{{{{{{{Greater}}}}}}}}**

In another wing of the school, there was a large wooden door with wonderful detail. Next to the door was a sign written in Kanji...

**Student Council Clubroom**

"Owowowow, geez you never had any finesse for your actions, did you? Can't grab a guy's arm, no, have to lead him by the hair." The blond boy nursed his aching scalp with a dissatisfied face. "You know I have to keep my health in check, right? Not all of us have the eternal youth look my mom has." He finished his massage and stood lazily with his hands behind his head.

"So what can I do for you today, president?"

"The only reason I had to drag you by your head is because you are too stubborn to just follow me." The president leaned on her desk with her hands folded. "And besides, I will not allow you to talk to me in such a sarcastic tone." She stood up proudly with her hand on her hip.

"Just call me what you have always called me."

"And what would that be exactly? I have multiple names for you."

Medaka had a puzzling look as she rested her fan on her cheek. "I don't actually know, all of them suit me quite well."

Naruto raised his fingers and started to count off as he looked out in thought. "Well, there is Medaka, Medaka-chan, Kami-Sama, The Mistress, Max Powers, She Who Will Lead Us, That Which Shall Destroy Us, The Ultimate Being, Lassie, Lady D-Cup and Hannibal Lecter."

"Ah yes, I've always been fond of that last name." She looked off into the horizon. "It commands respect, honor and vigilance."

"Yeah, if you don't watch out you get eaten alive." He sweat dropped as he breathed out and unloaded on her, telling her his view. Meanwhile, Medaka was looking at herself in the mirror and had decided to lighten her load.

He leaned back on the table and sighed exhaustingly. "Listen, I know that you are eager to start being the president, believe me I have been dealing with your anxiousness for weeks now. But even if I helped you, I don't think I would be appropriate to have on your council."

Taking off her shirt.

His veins popped up as he mashed his teeth together. "But you have never taken my feelings into account when you do something like this, have you? When you wanted to hike in the mountains, I almost got attacked by a bear. When you want to study for tests, I have to stay up all night to check with you. When you wanted to entertain people, you made me a part of a two-man Cirque Du Soleil show. I still can't look at people split without cringing. You never asked me!"

Taking off her skirt.

He held his head in his hands. "If I joined you in the council, nobody would listen to me. People still laugh and accuse me of trying to make myself popular with these whiskers. Who would take a guy with cat hairs on his cheek seriously? And I couldn't actually take this job seriously if I tried. It just doesn't suit me."

Strike a pose! **_Dashing!_**

"I don't have your intelligence or work effort. And I just don't want to do it in general. Besides, you could handle this job by yourself, right?" He got no answer in return. He turned around to look at her. "Hey, are you list- Oh God!"

Naruto fell down as he covered his eyes, trying to avoid the temptation. In front of him was Medaka looking at him with a small smirk, waving her fan. She was wearing nothing but her underwear, tightly clinging to her voluptuous body. The white lingerie did well in displaying the size of her large breasts and her firm ass.

Naruto grumbled as he lay on the floor, a fresh blush swept across his scarred face. "Can you please wear some clothes?"

"Why would I have to hide my body" she said as she looked at him with some slight surprise. "And why should there be any feelings of shame between us? Didn't we used to bathe together until we were in 6th grade?"

"Yeah, I know we did but we were younger then. And it would be too much for me if I had to see you naked now. Not all of us are exhibitionists like you." He got up and scratched the back of his head, trying to find anything else to look at besides the stunning beauty.

"And to answer your earlier rant Naruto, the reason I have brought along is not to help me with my job."

He looked at her suspiciously as she hid her smile behind her fan. "I have never needed help for a job because I have never seen it as challenging. But I need you," she closed it and pointed at him "I have always needed you by side."

"Huh?"

"But that doesn't matter right now. What does matter is that we've already received our first request from the box."

"We? Wait, the box?"

"Yes, we! And how come you seem surprised about the box?"

He avoided her glare as he coughed nervously, "w-well, I didn't really hear your statement about the box." He laughed quietly before his collar was grabbed, bringing his face straight into the peeved stare of an angry Kurokami.

"Why not?"

He started shaking in fear as her angry look didn't subside. "I-I-I kinda, fell asleep during your initiation. Oops." Her malevolent aura covered her as all he saw was a black space with two burning holes.

She asked in an angry tone. "How could you sleep through my inaugural speech?" He looked back at her sternly.

"How could you make me listen through your test speeches for eight hours yesterday?" She continued to look at him before losing her aura and dropping him, the previous encounter passed by her inability to make an answer.

"Well anyway-"

"Don't just pass that like it was nothing!"

"We have to answer the call of this poor soul." She opened up the letter as she read aloud what was written, "President, I am worried about the group of 3rd year seniors who have taken the Kendo Hall for themselves. Please take care of them." She lifted her head and looked at her oldest and dearest friend. "Well?"

Naruto breathed out as he reluctantly looked at her. "I guess I have no choice, huh?" She beamed a smile at him as she walked to her wardrobe. "What are you doing?"

"If I'm going to the Kendo Hall, I'm going in style."

**{{{{{{{{Lesser}}}}}}}}**

The Japanese shoji doors slid open as light shined into the dark hall. The men inside had all grumbled and lifted their heads, looking to the opening. Wondering who had the balls to come and disrupt their class skipping.

A girl with purple hair was dressed in a faded blue Gi and a strange skirt that read Kurokami. From the looks of what she was wearing, it was thought that the girl was not wearing a bra under her martial arts uniform. And of course, in her hand was her trademark fan. A smirk on her face.

And besides her, a tired blond with whiskers on his face.

A blue haired senior with an x-shaped scar on his left cheek scowled at the girl. He stood up as he and his cronies looked to the two intruders. He walked forward with a wooden sword resting on his shoulders. "And who the hell are you exactly?"

"I am Medaka Kurokami, First Year Class-13, new student council president." She smiled as she folded her fan and pointed it to the boy besides her, "And this is my friend/mutt dog Naruto. Say hi Naruto."

He wearingly looked at them, "Woof"

The other seniors all sweat dropped at their antic as the leader just smirked and brought his Bokutou down in a superior fashion. He leveled himself and looked down at the shorter girl, bringing his sword to her face. "So, you are the infamous Kurokami huh? The female president that has gone mad with power, right?"

Medaka had no change in expression, as behind her; Naruto just nodded his head in agreement.

"But I'm really surprised that you would actually bring yourself here of your own will. Just so you know, the people here are the 2% that didn't vote for you." As he said that, every student there started to stand up, a dark expression etched on their faces. Only evil intent could be seen in their eyes. "Do you think this is still a good idea?"

"So you must be the leader 3rd year Moji, correct? Kendo, huh? I remember when I used to take that up a few years back. And this sword has been very well kept. A fine ebony finish." She admired the sword that was now in her hands as the students looked at her strangely.

"Where did you get that sw- woah wait? Where's my sword?" Moji and the others looked at his now empty hands. And then realized that the girl had taken his sword when he didn't expect it. _'What the hell?!'_

Naruto just leaned against the wooden doors, shaking his head at the obvious distress his friend was causing the seniors. He remembered when he had to come to that kendo training session with her. He kept getting his sword swiped by her and every time she told him to do it, he couldn't pull it out of her grip. He got splinters sooner than he could barehanded disarm her.

Moji grew nervous as he snarled and waved his hand out in front of him. "Cover her guys! Don't give her an inch!" The other delinquents all surrounded her as they drew their wooden swords. All Medaka did was look around her and smiled.

"Ah, I see. Inappropriate dress code, various dyed hair styles and contraband accessories. Broken rules all around." She turned her arm and handed Naruto the sword she had taken. "Although I'm not one to talk" her breasts jiggled as Naruto nodded in agreement. She stepped forward and faded.

Almost immediately, each of the seniors saw that several Kurokamis had surrounded each of them. All of them speeding around the older members as they all gawked at the display. "What-what the hell is she?"

Medaka finally faded into existence again as she appeared behind all of the dropouts, their cigarette packs all balanced on her fan. "But even if I can understand the rules of your dress code, I cannot condone smoking on the premise of our school. Don't you know how bad these cancer sticks are for you?"

"O-our-our smokes!"

"When did she take them?"

"Is she a ninja?"

Naruto just chuckled dryly as his sempais all freaked out at her display of amazing speed. He glanced down at the floor to see several paths had been cleared through the dirt, showing her movements around the others.

"I am quite surprised that all of you are capable of trashing such a beautiful place like this. I'm almost impressed. But this still needs to be rectified."

The senior students all backed up in fright as Moji steeled himself and walked forward. "What the hell gives you the right to talk down to us? Don't talk down to us!"

Medaka lifted her fan and breathed out in an exasperated sigh. She lowered the fan and glared at the young men, "it's pitiful!" All of them cringed at her tone.

"All of you must have been so passionate about following the wonderful art of Kendo. I would have to guess that some horrible tragedy brought you to this path of dishonor and deviancy. It makes me cowers at the idea that this is what our world is coming to." She hugged herself as she made a shivering movement.

The older students looked at her with stone faces as Naruto just rubbed his temples. He looked up and got the attention of the seniors as Medaka continued to experience their non-existent suffering. He motioned his head to the overreacting girl to ask them if what she said was true. All of them shook their heads, making x's with their arms and distaste on their faces. As Naruto slowly nodded his head, Medaka started to make strange poses, bending backwards and showing off her jugs.

"Were you thrown aside by your parents? Did you not find a teacher that could guide you through the dark? Betrayed by one of your own kind? Well worry no more! I will make it so that you can only focus on the way of the sword! I shall guide you to your peak! Improve you! Rebuild you! Make you anew!"

All of the loitering delinquents looked at the strange girl in fear as she slowly opened her eyes. She then opened them fully, her intent blaring like a fire in her eyes. "I will not see your thought be lead astray again. I will leave you unable to cry or scream."

"WE SHALL START WITH 1000 STROKES! DON'T THINK THAT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO WALK HOME WHEN YOU ARE DONE!"

**{{{{{{{{Greater}}}}}}}}**

"So it looks like you had to go another night without sleep." The little blue haired girl nonchalantly said as she ate her meal. "She must run you ragged if you can't rest in bed." She said with an obvious undertone at what she was implying. She lifted her fork to her mouth as she looked at the damaged blond with bags underneath his eyes.

"I'm doing this crap and I'm not even in the damn council. What kind of freakin' justice is this?" Naruto rested his bloodshot eyes in his hands as he tried to gain some form of sleep. "I tried all night but I still couldn't get a wink. I think I have insomnia. Do you have any ideas?"

"You could jump in front of a truck and see if that knocks you out?" She smiled as her fri-comr-associ-play toy just looked at her with pure contempt. "What happened exactly?"

"Well, after she freaked out the punks by showing off her DBZ skills, she made them do practices and laps. And every new thing she taught them, she practiced on me first. But I think she freaked them out with all of her training, so they probably already left." He twirled his chop-sticks in a mocking victory fashion "so yay for us. We don't have to deal with them anytime soon."

"Don't be so sure." Shiranui just smiled at him as he looked up at her in a questioning manner. "I mean if people left after just seeing her do that, why are you still here?"

Naruto opened his mouth to retaliate, but found no words. **_Crushed!_**

Naruto just smacked his head on the counter in defeat as Shiranui jumped in the air repeatedly like a game characters who just reached the final stage. As he did so, he breathed out in resignation at the truth the girl had just unloaded.

"These fools can't do anything. I'm gonna get pissed."

Naruto lifted his head in surprise at the sudden words that had been said behind him. He turned around to see no one. "Hey Shiranui, was someone behind me just now?"

"Yep, Hyūga-kun from our class."

"Hyūga? Aren't there some other Hyūgas at this school?"

"Yeah, but that's not important. So what are you going to do now?"

"*Huff* I'll probably go and see how long Medaka is going to stay there. Maybe I'll finally be able to convince her that I'm not up for the council job."

As he and the much shorter girl threw away their food, the informant only giggled at him. "No worries there! The school is having a recruitment class for people to join the council. Give it a day and you won't have to worry about the position anymore. Lucky you."

Naruto only grumbled in response at the girl's over excitement at his melancholy.

**{{{{{{{{Lesser}}}}}}}}**

"Stupid Shiranui, laughing at my expense. _'Chehehehehe, good luck with the lil'princess Hitoyoshi, you're gonna need it.'_ Little mother- it's not funny when you are on my end of spectrum." He arrived at the Kendo hall and slid the doors open, expecting an empty hall in a dirty state just like yesterday. Naruto gasped as he saw that the whole dojo had been cleaned to a perfect state. He gawked at the building before he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Medaka in a sexy maid cleaning outfit.

"It's about time you arrived Naruto. You have arrived late so don't expect to go home early." She dropped her cleaning supplies as she looked back at her friend. She picked up the skirt end and bowed to him.

"How do you like my new outfit?" Naruto looked away as he felt a pink hue grow on his face at seeing the sexy girl wearing the small outfit. She sighed at not receiving an answer and just continued to talk to her new company. "Well, I'm quite disappointed that none of them have arrived yet. Kids these days, no respect for morals and responsibilities."

"Do you really think they are going to come back?" Naruto asked as she took off her outfit and returned to her standard uniform.

"Of course I do. I believe that they can reach they're best if I can help them. Anyone can reach they're best if they tried hard enough."

"Yeah, but the last 2% won't be listening to you. They will do everything they can to go against your-" he was about to continue before a rag was leveled to his face.

"Don't say they are 2%. They have names. Moji, Usa, Tosu, Imari, Nakatsu, Yufuin, Ibusaki, Ureshino. Even if they did not vote for me, I can't hate them for that." She walked besides him as he continued to look off in the distance. "And you should know that working with someone you are trying to be better then can lead you to be the best."

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he sighed. "Alright, I see your point. But not all of them understand our point of view. Some people are actually normal, unlike us." He walked over to the door and prepared to leave. "Good luck at the recruitment class."

"Are you still not joining?"

"Nope."

"Well shoot. I guess I'll just have to work with what they give me."

"Yep, see ya later." He slid the doors opened and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. In front of him were all of the previous seniors, dressed in Kendo outfits as they all had bamboo swords on their shoulders. Moji stepped forward to address the new president behind the cat-wannabe boy.

"Sorry we are so late. Just getting ready."

All of the seniors walked past as Naruto calmed down and looked at Moji, who had stopped right beside him. "Why did you come back?"

"We are dropouts sure, but don't confuse us with cowards."

"Do you really think you can take what she says?"

"I won't let anyone tell me what I can and can't do. Especially some punk freshmen who is trying to look like a kitty cat." Moji smirked as Naruto mashed his teeth in comic anger.

"These aren't decorations on my face you ass, they're scars! And I would kick your ass if you didn't look so much like Kamina."

"That's right, I'm untouchable bitch, wanna try me." Naruto and Moji smashed their foreheads together as lighting meet between their eyes. Moji backed up and walked over to where his friends and the crazy girl were training. "Even if this girl is insane, I'll show her that it is nothing I can't handle.

Naruto watched as the senior joined his comrades, starting their limited training time with the president before she had to go to her meeting. He yawned and continued his walk out of the school. He looked up at the sky as he let his mind wonder.

He had to admit, it was unbelievably impressive how every time she did something, it offended someone. And then the next day, they just couldn't help but bow at her greatness. How she could change the views of a rotten delinquent to an honorable swordsman in just a day was astounding. He had to pray every night that his views and personality wouldn't be changed any more than they already were.

Every time someone saw him with her they asked him, _'Why are you always with that girl? How can you take it?'_ To be honest, he didn't know how he could continue on either? His head was so cloudy right now that he really couldn't tell anything. Why he followed her? Why every time she did something, he tried to do it better? Why even when blond pretty boys and overbearing Onii-chans told him he couldn't, he still tried? He really couldn't think about why-

***THWACK***

Naruto fell to his knees as he held the back of his bleeding head. His eyes glazed over in pain as he tried to calm down and stop the sudden pain.

***THWACK***

Naruto fell to his hands as the pain had become too much to bare. He painfully lifted his head to try to find the culprit. He looked over his shoulder to see a green haired student with a wooden sword as he scowled at the downed blond boy.

"H-Hyūga-wh-what?"

"You just couldn't do what was written down, could you? It just said to throw them out of the hall, it was easy. But you had to make it difficult and reform those losers. Geez, how am I supposed to prove myself to him if I can't find a good place to do it?"

Hyūga stopped walking around the shaking form of the bleeding boy as he grabbed the hilt of his sword again. "I never should have trusted a monster girl and some cat boy." He lifted the wooden blade as he prepared another strike.

"The-these are scars, jackass."

***THWACK***

**{{{{{{{{Greater}}}}}}}}**

"Hey ! Where ya going?" A little bundle of endless space walked over to the proudly walking prodigy.

"Ah Shiranui, how are you today?" The president asked her more out of formality then in actual curiosity. "I've got to go see the rest of these recruitment meetings. They are unfortunate but they are more of a formal recognition for the teachers then me actually finding someone to join."

"Oh, one of your famous speeches. I wish I could hear them." She giggled as she led the conversation elsewhere. "So I hear that your dear Hitoyoshi still doesn't wish to join you, right? You must be heart broken." Kurokami looked past her fan at the shorter girl.

"Are you worried about me Shiranui?"

"Pfft, not even. I would never have to worry about the perfect super human Medaka Kurokami. No one would."

"Yes I suppose you are right." She looked past her fan and had a longing look in her eyes. "Which is why I still wish Naruto would join."

"Hey Prez, who sent in that job about the Kendo hall? Hitoyoshi told me that you were supposed to evict the delinquents there, right?"

"Yes, but I was able to bringing them back to the path of light. Hopefully, they shall soon return to their ways of loving Kendo soon enough." She struck a pose of dazzling beauty as Shiranui just chuckled nervously at the girl's apparent belief that they weren't actually punks. "But to answer your question, no I don't know who sent the request and I don't care. I don't need the students to give me their names on their requests; I just have to make the wish come true."

"Well, what if I told you it was made by a guy with a very mad personality. Who had spent his whole life trying to prove to a relative that he can be strong. And in doing so, he had committed many acts of violence during middle school and his name is Hyūga. What then?

"It would not matter."

Shiranui kept her smile as sweat fell down the back of her head. Geez, Obi picked a real winner to follow with this one. The only real upside was that she could eat to her heart's content. She thought about her options as she came to a solution.

"Okay then. What if I gave you a request?"

**{{{{{{{{Lesser}}}}}}}}}**

"Ah, there's nothing like kicking some garbage around to lighten your mood." Hyūga chuckled slightly as he took some deep breathes. As he moved, the bodies beneath him all gasped in pain. Their faces bleeding and their bodies bruised. Moji slowly lifted his head to look up at the freshmen.

"W-who are you?"

"Oh I'm just a freshman. A very serious freshman." He took out a cloth and started to wipe the blood off of his wooden sword, a wicked smirk plastered to his face. "And I want to practice kendo seriously. Very, very seriously. But please, don't blame me for my misbehavior." He started to walk around the dojo hall as Moji followed his movement.

"I never had a very positive role model to follow. My cousin and I always looked to her older brother for guidance on what we could and couldn't do. But he always said that no matter what we do, we would never be anything. He said that our destiny is already determined and only a few of us can ever hope to be something. So I tried to be the best I could at kendo, but I could never work well with others. So I wanted to use this hall to practice, but just my luck some punk assholes already claimed this space. I wanted to be a good boy and ask the president for help, but she did nothing but give you guys a reason not to leave. So I guess I'll just have to kick you out and take this seriously."

Moji clenched his fists in defeat at the overwhelming skill this led had. He remembered what that monster girl had said about them that even if they were lower than dirt, they could climb themselves out. He clenched his teeth as he lifted his broken body and grasped his bamboo sword. "Hey, don't leave just yet asshole." Hyūga looked back at the struggling senior. "I just remembered that I used to take kendo very seriously."

Hyūga looked at him surprisingly as he noticed that the rest of the delinquents were struggling to stand. He smiled deeply at the worthless attempts these fools were playing. He leveled his sword to Moji's head and prepared to strike. "Fine then, but do you know what three times kendo means? It means that I am three times stronger than any of you." He raised his sword and brought it down on Moji's face.

And then noticed that the sword was gone.

"Hey, I can do it! I just have to make sure the swordsman isn't a freaking monster." Hyūga looked from his empty hands to the familiar voice behind him. Standing behind him was a smirking blond with blood dripping from his head as he held the wooden sword.

"Hitoyoshi?! What the hell? I smashed your head in? What are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, you did. And I passed out from the pain and sudden blood loss. But then I woke up refreshed and ready to go. Turns out when you are kept up for a week by a monster, the best way to fall asleep is being knocked unconscious. Strange circumstances call for strange solutions, huh?" He tossed the wooden blade back to the stunned boy as he looked over his shoulder at the seniors looking up at him. "Anyway, I wanted to go and get fixed up, maybe take a nap as I fall into this concussion. But I just can't let some idiot who beat my head in walk away without getting punished."

Hyūga grew angry at the tone the damaged blond was taking with him. "You should be thanking me god damnit!" Naruto looked back at him as the young man yelled out his view. "I'm clearing this school of filthy weeds. You think I'm right, right?"

"Nope, not in the slightest." Hyūga looked surprised at the whiskered male and his answer. "I don't think that just because they are bad means that they should be punished. Just lead on a new path. Geez, I sound like her again, at least I can tell when someone has always been bad and not just make crap up about them starting off as good."

"How can you follow the words of that freaking monster? She thinks people are capable of the same things she is! How can you follow that?"

Naruto smirked at the angry kendo practitioner, a confidence no man with an open bleeding head wound should have. "Because I don't think that she is a monster." Hyūga and the seniors looked at him in wonder. "Well, I can't really say that she is normal either but she is not a monster. Everyone just sees a perfect girl who is so overbearing that she crushes everyone with her expectations. But all I see is a girl who wants to make sure that everyone is happy, no matter the cost. And I can't help but want to make sure that she gets what she wants." He looked at the threatening boy with the sword. "You say it is easier to get stronger if you did this by yourself. Well believe me; you reach even further when you have somebody to help you go. Even better when the person helping you doesn't understand limits."

He closed his eyes and laughed as he finally realized why he followed her all the time. They brought the best out of each other. When he needed to push himself, she was there ready to help him go last the distance. When she needed to start something, he was there to make sure she could do it perfectly. No matter what anybody said, he just couldn't live without her. He loved her too damn much.

And all it took for him to remember that was a severe beating to the head.

He opened his eyes and glared at Hyūga, making the green haired boy flinch. "So all that is left is to teach the bad egg a lesson." He cracked his knuckle as he walked forward; the blood had dried and stayed on his head.

Hyūga growled at the overconfidence the teen was showing him. How was someone with a weakened body and injured head supposed to beat him? He practiced kendo on a championship level and this loser probably couldn't break a board. Hyūga smirked as he fixed his glasses and chuckled darkly. As his cousin would say, his fate was to lose.

"Looks like the little kitty wants to play with the big dog. I guess I'll just have to make you know your place." He jumped up with his sword at the ready, laughing as he descended on the blue eyed boy. "Do you think you can take me, cat boy?!"

**CRUNCH!**

Hyūga felt his face being built around the blond's outstretched fist. He felt his nose crack as his whole body was sent flying at quick speeds. His body crashed through the wall of the dojo as a mass of smoke and dust rose from where he crashed through. The seniors all looked out at amazement as Naruto brought his smoking fist back to him.

"For the last time, these are scars."

**{{{{{{{{Inequal}}}}}}}}**

"Ow. Ow. Ow! Ow! Gently dammit!" The whiskered blond yelled out as his head was patched up by his childhood friend in the council room. She only sighed at the state he was in when he walked into the club. After she had finished giving a lesson to Hyūga, she had returned to see Naruto swaying and arguing with the mirror. "So Shiranui actually asked you to help, which was nice of her."

"Yes, she is truly a saint." Medaka nonchalantly tightened the bandages she was applying to Naruto's head, making the scarred boy yelp in pain. As she finished fixing him up, he quietly coughed and felt uncomfortable with the situation they were in.

"Sorry about making you miss your appointments. I know they must have been important."

"Not really, I didn't think that any of them could really help me all that much on the council anyway."

"Heh, that's lucky." He looked around the room and noticed that there were two vases with flowers in them. "What are those?"

She looked over to where he was inferring and giggled lightly. "Those are accomplishments. Every time we succeed in fulfilling a request from the suggestion box, I place one flower in the room." Even though he couldn't see her face, Naruto was sure that she was smiling with pure happiness. "I want to cover this whole school in flowers. To show that I could fulfill the request of everyone here."

Naruto let the comfortable silence wash over them as he thought about what he wanted to ask her. "Why do you want me on the council? I'm sure there are more suitable people to do the job."

"There most definitely is. There are people here who could do more work, better social interaction and could probably write a basic sentence better then you. On second thought, it seems stupid to want you on the council." Naruto felt his pride and confidence get beaten and shrink at every word his friend said to him. "But even then..."

Naruto turned his head to look up at her. She took his head in her hands and brought him into her chest, letting him hear her heart and feel warm in her new embrace. His eyes widened as a blush of embarrassment washed over him, her eyes softened as she looked down at him. "I could only do this with you. You know me better than anyone and I know better as well. To push me to my limits and make me strive to do better. I don't need help, but I can't do anything alone. I only feel like I could do anything when I know you are by my side, protecting me from anything. Through my whole life, I have always needed you Naruto. I always have. And I always will."

Naruto felt his heartbeat increase. Not from embarrassment but from the sheer emotion he could feel from her voice. His eyes softened as he treasured her embrace, the warmth and scent spreading over him as she held him close. He slowly opened his eyes and he reluctantly sighed.

"Give me an armband."

"Huh?"

"I'm joining the council. I have to. After you said that, how can I say no?" He backed away from her hug as he tried to calm himself down. She looked up at her taller friend and opened her fan, smiling behind it.

"I thought you wouldn't join the council?"

"I didn't. I begrudgingly accepted the position trusted upon me when my best friend started to patch me up. That's my story and I'm keeping it like that."

Medaka smirked as she waved her fan over herself. "Well, I suppose I have to express some form of gratitude for your acceptance." She closed her fan as she dived at the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto felt his breath hitch as he fell back and held the girl in his arms. He looked down and saw her smiling up at him with hope. He chuckled a little as he patted her head and hugged her back. They stood back up as he felt an armband wrap itself around his arm.

He smugly smirked as he realized the position of power he was given. Naruto Hitoyoshi, Vice-President of Hakoniwa Academy. That had a nice ring.

He looked down and noticed that a green armband was attached to his arm.

"What the hell is this?"

"You are my General Affairs Manager. Work hard now."

"What the hell? I thought I was going to be your Vice President?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know? Oldest friend? Dearest companion? You couldn't do anything without me by your side? Ring any bells?"

"Well that can't just be your ticket to the big leagues Naruto, you have to work your way up. And you have a long way to go."

Naruto's eye twitched as he held back all impulses to scream out and run through the halls pulling out his hair. This girl was so fucking infuriating sometimes!

This was going to be a long year.

**{{{{{{{{Inequal}}}}}}}}**

**_Done_**

**_And so comes the second chapter of Inequal. I thought it was good. And a lot of you said that you do want lemons in this series. I can't blame you on that, gorgeous ladies with drop dead... Humph, back to business._**

**_I don't really have any practical place to put lemons in the story in my head at this moment. So where I am heading, it might go something like this..._**

**_I can do some lemons later on in the series, like when the suitors start showing up, and with different people doing the do_**

**_Or_**

**_I can make Omakes every few chapters instead of regular chapters. They will be considered non-canon but they can be with any girl of your choice._**

**_That is my idea so far. Also, if there are any questions about the scar thing, that will be explained over time. Just remember this, he didn't have the whisker scars when he met Medaka in ch.1_**

**_On a different note, did anyone read the new Medaka chapter. Damn! She got fucked up. They better find a way to fix all the damage. Or at least let Zenkichi go all Hulk on that bastard._**

**_Anyway_**

**_ReadxReview_**

**_Thanks and Bye_**


	3. Yesterday's Stories are Today's Legends

Greater than, Less than, Inequal

Suggestion 3: Yesterday's Stories are Today's Legends

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Medaka Box is owned by NisiOisiN. Please support the official release.

End God Mode! Medaka Wins! Medaka Wins! Medaka- Oh Shit! Oh! Oh! Bitch Just got Stabbed! Now let's watch as her closest allies watch her fight on! Oh, oh, Nienami taking the fight to her. Lets watch this go!

Wait! Waaaiiitttttttt! Zenkichi! Yeah!

You could say anything in a loud voice and it would be awesome.

Yeah! Tip Assist!

Also, to my readers, please give me some time with this. The first dozen chapters were basically establishing Medaka as a character. So, if we want to see how different Naruto is, we have to wait until there is more development then just Medaka. But I will be changing some things between then so don't worry.

**{{{{{{{{Greater}}}}}}}}**

Naruto walked by the side of the building as he yawned and stretched out his arms. He placed his hands behind his head as he continued his trek to his destination. As he walked around, the school's athletic team ran past him doing their daily laps. Some of the passing women smiled and waved at him as he happily and casually waved back at them. As most of the girls passed on, a pretty brunette girl quickly jogged over to him, continuing to bounce in place as to not lose her pace.

"Hello again, Hitoyoshi-kun."

"Hello Ariake-senpai" Naruto replied to the junior jogging student. "I'm glad to see that you are getting back into jogging so well. Are your new shoes working out?"

"Oh yes, they're wonderful! I think I can do even better than before with these new shoes." She leaned in close and motioned for him to do the same thing. "I even think that I am getting along better with some of the upperclassmen. Isayaha-Sempai spends time with me and helps me with my running. Isn't that great?"

Naruto meekly laughed at the girl's happy attitude. "W-well, some people can see others in a new light after a surprising event."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Anyway, I'm glad that for our first request, we were able to help you with this."

The girl cheerfully nodded her head. "I'm so glad that Kurokami-San's first request was her able to help me."

"I really don't think she even knows that she helped you. She still thinks that your assailant is out at large and is still looking for them." He looked down at the ground dishearteningly, "I'm still trying to convince her."

"W-well good luck with that. Tell Kurokami-San thank you for me. Goodbye Hitoyoshi-kun!" Ariake ran back to catch up with the other girls as Naruto waved goodbye. As he watched her leave, he noticed another girl run past him as she came back from taking a quick drink. Naruto looked around him as he casually started to jog alongside the dark-haired senior.

"She doesn't know, does she?"

"Ah!" The girl stumbled in fright before steadying herself and looking at the General Affairs officer. "Oh, it's just you. Please don't scare me like that. I'm still on edge after the school President started to chase me across the campus."

"Yeah, sorry about that. She's still new to this whole 'other people aren't as crazy as you' thing. I swear, it is like training a puppy." He tiredly shook his head as he continued his run with the girl. "Anyway, I noticed that Ariake-senpai still doesn't know that you did all of that. Don't plan to tell her, huh?"

"I-I-it's not like I'm hiding anything from her. I-I just want to make sure she feels appreciated and can integrate with the club easier, that's all." She tried to look away as her face turned a fierce red and sweat started to drip down her face.

"All right. Well, enjoy your run Isayasha-senpai." He finally branched off from the run as his senpai ran back to the group.

Naruto stopped running as he started walking back to the suggestion boxes' location. He had to admit that it felt really good to help their senpai with her club dilemma. Although he really didn't think that he helped very much on the general task. Medaka had basically fixed the whole problem by herself and fixed a jealous girl's intention to a nurturing sempai.

All he did was narrate alongside Shiranui and help the girls understand his eccentric best friend's intentions.

"Ah, this is useless." He opened up the box and started to file through the requests from the student bodies. He siphoned through the asinine and perverted requests that asked the student President help with the 'rod' she set up as he looked for a real suggestion. "All we have done over these last few days is justifying that she doesn't need me in the council. She can take care of it all by herself."

Naruto finally reached a crudely drawn and crumpled paper near the bottom of the stack of papers. He eyed the sheet as he read the directions and request in total.

"Oh wait. Spoke too soon."

**{{{{{{{{Lesser}}}}}}}}**

"Huh? A missing dog?"

"Yep, along with a request from the basketball team and to take a look at the school menu, we were asked to look for a student's lost dog. She said she lost it on campus and that it has been missing since last winter." Naruto lowered his clipboard of real and 'nasty' requests as he scratched his head in worry. "I don't know about you but to me a missing dog since winter can't spell anything good. Should we take it?"

Medaka dramatically slammed her fan shut "Of Course! We will take any job, no matter how hopeless!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down princess."

Medaka reluctantly sat back down in her custom chair as she stared out the window at the campus. "All right, I shall take the sport and menu request while you search for the dog." Naruto silently went pale as his took a worried glare.

"A-are you sure I should do it? I mean, you could probably get the animal out of his hiding spot faster than I ever could."

"Naruto you idiot, you should know" Medaka looked up through the window into the blue sky as her smile and eyes hid a hint of sadness "I've never been good with animals."

"Yeah, but you have a reason. Animals just hate me for something I didn't even do. Even pelicans and hawks will just shit on my head out of nowhere just because they were there. Isn't there any-" Medaka glared at him with one of her 'No excuses' looks.

"*Huff* Yes ma'am."

**{{{{{{{{Greater}}}}}}}}**

"~Lalalalalalalalalala~ hehehe, I can't believe you actually invited me to see you fail. It's so nice of you" Shiranui said as she skipped along behind her classmate. He grumbled as he kept the butterfly net over his shoulder as he walked behind the old school building.

"God, I have to kill off whatever thought I had that you would be useful to have on this request. I'm a bigger idiot then I thought I was."

The little high-schooler nodded her head in agreement as she ran in front of him and turned around as she walked. "But seriously, I had no idea that 'the' great princess was bad with animals. I guess you really can't be the best at everything after all."

Naruto lazily nodded his head as he looked around at his settings. "Yeah, it makes her easier to relate to when you know she can't handle animals as well as she handles people. Of course I can't really say that" he said with a broken, depressed tone in his voice. "Animals have always just hated me in general. I don't know why?"

"Maybe it's because you are so darn irritating. I hear you have the same effect on people too." Naruto turned his head and gave her a stiff, heated glare as she put her fingers to her cheeks and smiled.

"Well, ignoring the commentary on my personality and social skills, I have a job to do. So..." He looked down to the bubbly short girl as she continued to skip forward "You said you know where to find the dog, right?"

"Nope. I said I heard from someone who heard it from someone else that there was a little puppy living on campus. So when I heard that our school's favorite cat-boy was looking for a missing dog, I just felt like it was a comedy sequence waiting to happen" she said cheerfully while her blond friend gave her a miffed look.

"Does your whole existence just revolve around fucking with my life and job?"

"No no no. _'Not your life anyway.'_ I just find it fun." She laughed as Naruto just shook his head as they arrived at a clearing behind an old school building.

"Well! There he is!"

**{{{{{{{{Lesser}}}}}}}}**

There it was, resting in between several bushes and on some soft ground. A massive, wolf like creature covered in several longs scars and with a diamond-like emblem in between some dark patches of fur. Its nostrils flared slightly and its chest rose as it took some steady breaths in its sleep.

Naruto paled in horror as he stared at the monster like creature sleeping before him. He slowly looked down at the innocent, crudely drawn image of the dog in question. Then back at the monster. And then continuously interchanged between the two.

"See! See! I told you I found the puppy! So, go get it while you ca-"

Shiranui was interrupted as Naruto threw his hands over her mouth and dove into the bushes with her. "Shhh, stay quite. They can smell your fear." He kept them in the bushes for a moment before noticing that the little high-schooler was chewing on the inside of his hand.

"Ow! Bitch! What the hell!"

"Blegh! I'm going to have to wash my mouth out after this." She wiped her tongue with a look of displeasure as she gave her friend an inquisitive look. "What are you doing? The dog is right there. Grab him!"

"No Shiranui, that isn't a dog. I pretty sure that is the thing that breaks out of the army base and eats the stray dogs and hobos on the street." He looked over the bush at the resting, horrifying creature. "Seriously, what the hell is that supposed to be?"

"Geez Naruto, don't you know anything about wolves. They grow up extremely fast so that they can prepare for the harsh world they are raised in. That is why they are so strong, vicious and deadly" she said in a matter-of-fact tone as Naruto just blankly stared at her.

"Okay 1) You just admitted that thing was a wolf. 2) Was that entire 'vicious killer' information really necessary?"

"Yep."

Naruto eye violently twitched as he rubbed his hair and let out a sigh. "All right. So, what's our plan of action?" He looked over to the brains of their little operation as the girl just took out her phone and started to tweet what was happening. "You are going to help me, right?"

"Work? Noooooo. This loli doesn't do anything unless she gets paid to. Besides" she looked up at him and gave him a smirk that just knew she was planning something. "Is this too much for 'that' Naruto Hitoyoshi to take care of?"

"Oh girl, you did not just challenge me! All right, lolis stay behind while the big man takes care of things!" Naruto confidently strode out of the bush they had hidden behind as he walked over to the napping wolf.

_'It ain't that tough to take care of a dog. Or even a wolf. Liam Neeson did it pretty well in that Grey movie.'_ He stopped his trek over to the beast as he cupped his chin and started to think deeply. _'At least I think he did? I only ever saw the trailer.'_

The blond shrugged his shoulders as he continued forward and arrived at the sleeping dog. The animal lifted his head tiredly and looked up at the manager standing over him. The man bent down on his knees and stretched a hand out peacefully, his palm open for the dog to smell.

"It's okay, I'm here to take you back to your owner." He smiled down at the large dog as it began to sniff his palm. "Akizuki. Remember Akizuki? She wants you to come back home. Can you come home?"

It continued to smell his palm as Naruto chuckled lightly and looked back at his friend who was watching from her perch in the bush. "See that Shiranui! I can even make friends with a giant wolf monster. Whatcha gotta say 'bout that, huh?"

"Look back down."

Naruto raised his brow in questioning. He followed her order and looked back down to see that the wolf had almost eaten almost his entire forearm. Complete silence flowed through the small clearing as Naruto started to sweat immensely and his lips began to quiver.

"G-good boy. D-drop it."

The wolf's eyes sparkled as he effortlessly lifted the large human and started to smack him into the ground repeatedly. Shiranui watched in amusement as Naruto grunted in pain every time he came down from the large arc and hit the ground. It started to quickly turn its head and made the boy's body flail around like a rag doll.

Naruto body landed with a loud thud as the creature let go of his arm and walked behind him. "I-is it over?" He felt another quick sting of pain and looked over his shoulder. "AH MY KNEE CAPS! THEY DON'T BEND THAT WAY!"

Naruto was once again in a play session on 'harsh chew-toy daily' as he was tossed around again by his legs. During all of this painful screaming and muffled growls, the resident loli-girl was giggling happily as she took more photos and munched on some sausages.

"Ha! I knew it was a good idea to be your friend."

After several minutes of toying with his human chew toy, he dropped the broken man on his face as he moved in front of the boy. Naruto wearingly lifted his head, revealing a bruised and blackened face. "Uncle?"

The creature looked down at the boy before standing back up and readjusting itself. Naruto released a long held breath as he believed it was finally over. That is before he noticed that the animal's hind legs were standing right in front of him. The wolf looked over its body and showed snarky, glinting eyes as it lifted its back leg and aimed down at Naruto's horrified face.

"Please god no."

From all across the campus, a horrifying shriek of **'NOOOOOOOOO'** could be heard from miles away. From inside the indoor swimming pool a beautiful, ponytail brunette lifted her head in surprise after just drying her hair. Inside the judo club, a tall, handsome blond male stopped his workout to listen to the painful scream. From below the clock tower, several dark figures stopped their evil scheming to hear the sound penetrate through the many stone walls. And from the gym, Medaka stopped her owning of the Basketball club to hear the familiar sound reach her ears.

And following that scream, another, lighter voice could be heard.

"Hahahahaha! This is so going on Instagram!"

**{{{{{{{{Greater}}}}}}}}**

"So, that's your report then?"

"Yep. I found the dog sleeping behind an old school building and proceeded to attempt at capturing him. Some complications arose and I was forced to step down."

The stunning purple-haired girl raised an eyebrow at his wording as she looked over his damaged, bandaged form. Complete with smelly school uniform and messed up hair. "Complications, huh?"

"Yeah, I was put into situations I would rather not relive."

"I bet. That picture all over the school website of you being flailed around and peed on doesn't look too appealing."

Naruto back pedaled and looked at her in horror stricken surprise. "The school website! How the hell did it get... It was Shiranui, wasn't it?" Medaka nodded her head as she agreed with her depressed friend's question. He slowly lowered his head before kneeling down and started to draw little symbols in the council room's floor.

"Whatever. It's not like this can't get any worse than it was before." Naruto shook it off as he stood back up and hyped himself up. "Whatever. I'll just take that little Benedict and capture that fucking mutt with my own bare hands." His face grew twisted and demonic as his hands curled themselves around like he was choking something. "Maybe I'll feed one of them to another. Like how the Romans did. Oh yeah, that's something I can look forward to."

Medaka continued to flap her fan as she hid an almost slightly miffed look on her face. "So... You're still going to bring Shiranui along with you?" Naruto stopped his imaginary plans to torture the canine and traitor and looked at her with a slightly confused look across his face.

"Well yeah I guess. She can still help me think of ideas to capture the dog before it's too late. Even if she is a little back stabbing, best friend betraying bottom feeder. She can still be pretty reliable when needed."

Medaka harshly closed her fan as she stopped Naruto's musing. "On second thought, I'm going to take care of this matter myself."

"Eh! Seriously? This is a dog we are talking about?"

"I know" Medaka stood up proudly as she placed her hands on her hips. "But I cannot stand idly by as a request is unfulfilled on my watch. Besides" she turned around and looked at her oldest friend intensely. "I can't stand the idea of you and Shiranui being around each other!"

Naruto stared at her blankly as he portrayed no emotion. "~Neh~, Medaka-chan. I think your jealousy is peeking out."

**{{{{{{{{Lesser}}}}}}}}**

Naruto walked up to the sleeping beast once more as the creature lifted an eyelid and measured the human chew-toy once more. He stood before the wolf and folded his arms in front of him.

"Okay, I'm going to make this easier. I know you don't like me and god knows I hate you with a passion. So I'm giving you two options to take. 1) You come with me and I take you home as an equal opponent. Or 2) you cling to me like a frightened little puppy that is about to get neutered and cry like a little bitch. Your call."

The wolf just growled at him in barely contained anger as it flashed its massive fangs and sharp teeth at him. Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he turned around and walked back where he came from.

"All right. Just remember I gave you a choice. He's all yours."

From behind the boy, a voluptuous figure (some really messed up looking dog?) walked forward and got into a sexy animal pose. From behind her, the little blue-haired girl nervously chuckled as Naruto tiredly shook his head in disappointment.

"She really is stupid, isn't she?"

"Yep."

Shiranui silently took more pictures of the many enticing postures the president was making in front of them. She would get a fortune off of these on the local website. Her fans were going to be excited about these. Especially MedaOn11, he paid through the roof for crap like this.

The oversized dog head opened to show an enthusiastic girl looking at the wolf dog lovingly. "Oh man, your even cuter then I imagined. Just look at you. Do you want a hug?"

The dog slightly backed away from the girl.

"Maybe you would like a petting, or we could play fetch?"

The dog seemed to shake violently in terror.

"Come here little guy. I'll show you all the love I can."

The dog buckled in fright as behind the girl appeared a grotesque monster that aimed to swallow the pup up. He jumped over the girl and sped at speeds that put bullets to shame as he collided into the blond man. The pretty dog dressed girl continued to stand there as she was left in the dark.

"See" he patted the sobbing dog as it clung to his torso. "Told ya."

**{{{{{{{{Greater}}}}}}}}**

"And so I returned the dog to its owner and they were happily reunited. It was actually very sweet to see the two of them so happy to see each other. Almost makes this whole experience worth." Key word almost.

Naruto lowered his clipboard with an attached thank you note and picture of the client and dog. He looked to the empty desk and saw a slightly moving furry white tail and a disheartened moan from underneath the desk. He chuckled lightly before walking over and sitting on the edge of the desk as he picked up some paper work and started to work. "You know, it is nothing to be ashamed of to not be good with animals. You know that right?"

"Mphhhhhhh..."

"I know girl, I know. But still, you shouldn't feel too sad about it. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. That adorable little puppy hates me so much he ran away from me. I must be the worst human in history."

"Oh come on. Even you have to admit that you are exaggerating." He earned a slight grunt in recognition at what he said as he just shook his head. He lowered his hand and started to pet her large dog head. "How about this? Someday, I'll find an animal that can stand your overwhelming being and you can keep him as a pet. Would that make you happy girl? Would it?"

Medaka pouted as Naruto cooed at her like an owner would to his house pet. "You know that is impossible. And stop treating me like a dog."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Naruto sternly told her as she resided and softly nodded her head as her tail wagged from his petting. Naruto chuckled as he stood back up and started heading for the door "Wait here and I'll see if I can get some more food for your bowl" he joked lightly as she hummed in agreement.

He walked out of the room as he thought back to all of those times she was devastated to be hated by animals. All she had ever wanted to do be with them and see what it was like. Like a far of romantic dream, being able to be with animals was nothing for then an illusion in her head.

So what better way to prove he could outdo her in something then to find an animal suitable for her. He smiled as he looked out at the setting sun. Today wasn't such a bad day after all.

"Oh my god. Is that the guy from the website?"

"It is! It is! It's the dog pee rag doll guy."

Naruto smashed his head against the wall so hard it had started to crack.

Scratch that. He was feeling surprisingly **Crushed** today.

**{{{{{{{{Lesser}}}}}}}}**

"All right!" The muscular senior had said as he wiped the sweat off his neck. "So what can I do for you today Hitoyoshi-kun?"

The blond General Affairs Manager chuckled as he looked at the older boxing student. "Oh nothing much. I was just interested if I could spend a few minutes here to workout, if that's alright with you."

"Hahaha! Of course you can kid. We will accept anyone willing to work for it. So have fun." Naruto enthusiastically nodded as he walked over past the boxing ring and headed to a punching bag. That is before he was intercepted by some rough looking upperclassmen.

"Ehhhhh? Look at this guy. Ain't that the rag doll kid who couldn't take care of a wittle puppy dog?" All of his little muscle head cronies chuckled annoyingly and agreed with their boss. "Whatcha doing here exactly?"

Naruto took a calming breath and gave the man the best faux smile he could to hide his irritation. "Why, I'm just here to do some training senpai. That's all. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there is something wrong!" He punched the bag in front of the boy and made it swing as a small vein appeared on his head. "I don't take to kindly to little pussies coming into my club and taking my bags to try and toughen themselves up." He stopped the bag from moving as he gave a toothy smirk and glare to the unfazed blond. "I bet you would break yourself against just this bag here, let alone me."

"Daimonji!" The captain yelled from his spot in the ring as he glared at his trouble making underclassmen. "Don't make any more trouble then you already have. You are on thin fucking ice as it is!"

"Aw come on captain. I was just showing little 'piss doll' here the ropes." He lowered his head and met the council member with vicious eyes. "You ain't got a problem with my teachin', right?"

"Nope not at all. In fact it helped a lot." Naruto said as he gave a happy smile and joy in his face. "So let me see if I got it down."

He lightly punched the bag and made it rock slightly as the older classmates all bellowed in laughter. He then sent another jab at the center of the bag and then another. He started to send a multitude of punches that made his fists turn into a blur and the bag rocked around violently and the vulgar senpais started to chuckle nervously. His punches started to pack even more power as the bag didn't even swing back into place and kept floating as the loud noises from his workout had caught the attention of the entire club. Everyone looked on in surprise as the local Internet star had pounded the bag into an almost crumby mess.

He stopped his punch as the bag finally fell back into position and stayed there. Until he cocked his right fist back and sent a punch powerful enough to rip out the bolts and send it crashing into the wall.

The members of the club all stared in open jaw amazement as the boy just let out a little huff and rubbed his naked fists. "I guess I should probably wear gloves or I won't be here for long." He turned around and gave a cheeky smile to the stunned upperclassmen that had been bullying him.

"No offense senpai, but that dog was waaay tougher then the bag. If you want, you can give me a private sparring sometime." Daimonji frighteningly shook his head as he and his goons backed away. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

**{{{{{{{{Greater}}}}}}}}**

Naruto leaned back in his chair as he propped his feet on the lunch table and checked off another listing from his badly written paper list. In front of him were a bespectacled green-haired teen and a furiously slurping girl eating a bowl of ramen.

"All right, that's the boxing club for the week. Now I'll do some other training with the clubs and start the cycle up again Monday next week."

"Seriously, why are you doing all this? Do have a thing for sports or something" Hyûga asked from across his seating from Naruto as Shiranui continued to go to town on her bowl of ramen.

"Nah, I just like to make sure I keep up a strong schedule of work. I've got to keep myself in the best condition I can in case of emergencies. My little work out plan, I guess you could call it."

Shiranui finished her crazy eating as she took a deep breath with some fishcake sticking to her face. "Yeah, you've got to push yourself as far as you can every day. Like how I will eat as many bowls of ramen as I can a day." She pulled up another bowl of ramen and was about to dig her way through it before it disappeared beneath her and her face landed right on the table. She lifted her red face and looked to her side "Naruto! You Bastard! You can't take my food!"

"Sorry, this is compensation for that little act you pulled with the dog play." He picked some noddles with his chop-sticks and slurped them up faster than Shiranui did as she gaped in horror at his act of defiance. "I'm gonna keep taking your bowls until this whole dog pee business settles down."

"But that's impossible. You were such an idiot and fool that it will never disappear from society. It will be the next thing compared to Charlie Bit My Finga." Naruto stoically slurped the middle as she started to cry comically.

"Then I guess there is no more ramen for you, huh?"

Hyûga looked at the odd interactions between the two of them as he shook his head. "You know, you're causing quite a bit of stir on the campus. Half the people know you as the Club Crasher, the other half knows you as the Dog Doll. Needless to say you've gotta start controlling what you do." He took another sip of his drink as he saw Naruto look at him with a sudden flash of realization.

"Wait, when did we start hanging out? Didn't you bash my head in with a sword?"

"Didn't you punch me through a wall and send a monster to finish the business afterwards?"

"Ah. Touché." He continued to eat his stolen ramen as Shiranui began to beat her hands against his arm. As the atmosphere held the awkward calmness, a massive figure came behind Naruto and caught his attention.

"Well, Hitoyoshi-kun, it seems that you are just as lively as ever. How are you today?" Naruto looked over his shoulder as he slurped up the last of his bowl and placed the empty cup on Shiranui's steaming scalp. He looked over the senior, with spiky hair, sharp teeth, and wide open eyes.

"Hey Kanoya-senpai. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to talk with you privately Hitoyoshi-kun. Could you come with me real quick?"

**{{{{{{{{Lesser}}}}}}}}**

***Clomp***

"Now Hitoyoshi-kun, I hear you have been making a big name for yourself. Some know you as Crasher and others as Dog Doll. But I gotta say" he stopped clipping his nails with his fence clippers and looked up at the waiting council member. "I was always more fond of that name you got in middle school. Although I don't really know how you got it. What was it again?"

"Blond Abomination. I always hated that stupid nickname."

"Oh yeah, Blond Abomination. I think you got that from being the only one to ever stay beside that monster, right?" Naruto continued to look at the senpai sternly as the hulk shrugged his shoulder and continued to clip his nails.

"Listen, Hitoyoshi-kun, I hate to see such talent like yours go to waste. You're on that council to fill in a space while that bitch just uses you and does all the work. Now in my book, that counts as a crime. And I know you must be tired of waiting hand and foot on the selfish woman." Naruto shrugged as Kanoya laughed a grand bellow. "Modest ain't ya? Well, how about I give you a proposition?"

"Proposition?"

"I want to take that monster down a peg. She needs to learn her place in the world and I think we are just the guys to do it." He stood up as he walked over to Naruto and tapped his shoulder with his massive hand. "You know everything there is about that girl, habits and weaknesses. And I know some guys who would love to see that girl fall. So, what do you say?" Naruto didn't change his expression as he continued to look at his senpai as the man just chuckled.

"Well just think about it, 'kay? We'll keep in touch." The man walked off and left Naruto on the roof as he closed the door behind him. Naruto let out an agitated sigh as he yawned and lay down on the bench. He kept quiet and let a breeze flow over as he opened his eyes and looked at the blue sky.

"And you heard..."

"All of it." On the other side of the bench, Medaka sat up and opened her fan once again. "Seems you are quite the catch of people eye, huh mister Dog Doll?"

"Okay, don't you start." He lazily got off the bench and stretched as he turned and looked at his best friend. "So, are you gaining to teach that guy a lesson? Give him a thrash and beautiful speech about his place in the world before he comes and gives a futile effort to beat you."

"Hehehe, silly Naruto. You know I shall never sabotage a student's goals or efforts." She made a showy pose as she stood before her disgruntled friend. "If they wish to fight me, I can do nothing else besides take their efforts full on and show them how to do it."

"Right. My mistake. What was I thinking?"

"Besides, it the duty of a king to stop all rebellions coming his way." Medaka finished with a dark smirk. She walked off the roof as Naruto stood there for a few extra seconds, contemplating a course of action to take. What was he going to do? Let Medaka beat them down and show them what for? Or...

Show them just who they were messing with.

As Naruto left the roof, he left unknowing that a fourth figure was on the roof unnoticed by the other three. He lay in his back as his spiky hair flowed in the wind and he stared up at the floating clouds, wearing the uniform of the freshmen class. "Uhh, this is pointless. Monster president? Pissed covered cat-boys? Wasted efforts to take down a mammoth council?"

"I'll say it once and I'll say it again. This school is so troublesome.

**{{{{{{{{Greater}}}}}}}}**

"Kanoya-San, we got what you were looking for." The goon said as he dropped the box full of spiked weapons and crow bars. "But are you sure this is necessary? I mean, this is all just for one little girl right?" Kanoya pulled up a bat covered in nails and inspected it, nodding at the quality of the weapon before smashing a desk in two and frightening the gathered students.

"You idiots! Don't go into this thinking that you are fighting a girl! Imagine fighting a beast that has devoured hundreds and you might just be cracking the surface of the threat!" The gathered army seemed to deflate at the wording there leader had used for the target. But no worries, I gave a strong trump card a call and we will be in business soon enough."

"Kanoya-senpai! You have a visitor!" The senior turned around to see Naruto casually waving at him.

"Hahaha! Hitoyoshi-kun, so glad to see you came to your senses!" Kanoya laughed with a wide smile on his face, showing the whole world his sharp teeth. "So, come to join the cause?"

"Eh, you could say that." He looked around at the classroom they had confiscated and all the weapons they had amassed. "Are these the weapons you guys are going to use?"

"Yep, only the best to take down a woman like that. What do you say?" Naruto looked down at the box and lifted his leg to almost a 180 degree angle. He dropped his leg at great speed and power as he crushed the bats and box with his right foot.

"What the hell are you doing you little shit!?"

"Just stopping some annoying insects from wasting their time getting hurt." He looked over his shoulder at the furious senpai who was only a moment away from frothing at the mouth. "Even if I know that you can't beat Medaka, what kind of friend would I be if just let it happen?"

"You think I'm gonna let you walk out of her you fucking shit!" Kanoya swung the bat down on Naruto's head but found no resistance of the boy's skull. He had enough presence of mind to look down to see Naruto in a deep crouch with his fist chambered in. He jumped up and uppercut his senpai as the man went flying and crashing into the blackboard.

As the smoke cleared as Naruto stood proudly in front of the terrified gang as he glared at the unconscious leader. "You said I got the abomination moniker from staying with Medaka all this time right? Wrong." He turned his shoulder and glared at all the men present as they doubled back at the sight of his anger.

"I got that name in middle school because I was quite the little trouble maker. There was a bunch of guys who wanted to beat up on little old Medaka-chan and I just couldn't stand the idea. So I would intercept them on their way there and teach them a little lesson. Sometimes it would end in contusions and broken bones but the message got sent clearly. The number of guys you hear Medaka beat up was just a fraction of what I stopped from ever coming. Of course I had to stop when she found out about it but that doesn't mean I was gone forever. So..."

He turned back around and sent everyone present a threatening look. "IF I EVER SEE ANYONE OF YOU COME AFTER HER AGAIN, I WILL SHOW YOU WHY I GOT THAT NAME! IF YOU WANT A REASON TO BE AFRAID OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL, THEN JUST REMEMBER THE BLOND ABOMINATION WILL TEACH YOU WHY WE ARE A GROUP YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO FUCK WITH! GOT IT!"

**{{{{{{{{Lesser}}}}}}}}**

On the other side of the school, Medaka waited patiently for the expecting army with food and a banner, she tapped her foot in expectation as silence was all that she heard.

"They're late."

**{{{{{{{{Inequal}}}}}}}}**

"Man this is disappointing. I was really hoping that Crasher kid from the rumors would come in and visit us. Give us a little peek at what everyone is so excited about."

"Aw, come one sempai. He probably just chickened out because our group won nationals and he knew he would get beat down if he tried to take us on."

"You moron." The squinting, light green-haired girl with her hair protruding out the sides smirked at her sparring partner. She tripped him over and crashed him into the floor as she took a quick breath and wiped some sweat off her brow. "We can't go thinking we are invincible just because we won some matches. Over confidence will be our downfall, dontcha' think Hyûga-chan?"

The girl in question with the long dark blue hair and beautiful pale skin looked over to her upperclassman after defeating a number of her club mates. "U-um, I-I agree Nabeshima-senpai. We shouldn't believe we are the best because we have started to win. There are no true masters because there is always something else we could learn."

The cat-like woman jumped on top of the girl as she started to tickle her sides and coo her like a child. "Aw Hyûga-chan, you are just so cute when you try to be serious. That's what I love the most about you."

"N-no, please Captain Nabeshima, th-that tickles."

The captain stopped her teasing as she looked up in puzzlement at the question on her mind. "But I wonder why that little Crasher-kun hasn't visited us? I would have loved to have met him?"

"There is no need for you to trouble yourself with someone like him Nabeshima-san." The girl looked over her side at the broad back of the handsome blond male with no undershirt. "He is just trying to appear big in front of the crowd and make a place for himself."

"Oh, and you must be in quite a state of worry yourself Akune-kun." Nekomi said as she held a quietly protesting Hinata in her arms. "In fact, I heard that in the old days, a certain abomination and destroyer were at odds with each other on many occasions."

"Oh, he isn't anything special enough to be having a strong name like that. He is just a useless, animal like, smelly, annoying waste of space that doesn't understand through his pea brain mind the wonderful gift at his side is a beauty and wonder that he is taking for granting and has a poopy face and-"

"Eh, Akune-kun. Your jealousy is peeking out."

**{{{{{{{{{Inequal}}}}}}}}**

**_Done_**

**_Wow, didn't think I was still around, did Ja? How long have I been gone, a month? Man, I am one lazy ass mother fucker. Gotta start putting up a schedule for myself to follow. To please the fan base and such._**

**_Bad news is that I'm really doing these beginning chapters of my stories by myself and I haven't fallen into that strong story path that all those other awesome authors have got. Every time I read a story by Kur0Kishi, Kenichi618, Lanky, etc... I feel kinda inadequate. But what can I do, I'm only starting out. I should probably start bitching when I'm actually letting out chapters at a good rate._**

**_Anyway, over this past month, I've had dozens of ideas hit me like a cannon on all of my stories. Plot, battles, characters, attacks, the shit. Everything. Good news is, I've made a decision with what path I'm going to take in Titania/Hunter and I hope to have a chapter out by the end of the month. And then a few chapters for all of my stories for April._**

**_Here's hoping anyway._**

**_ReadxReview_**

**_Thanks and Goodbye._**


End file.
